The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of olive plant, Olea europaea, and will hereinafter be denominated varietally as ‘VAS-ONE’ and more particularly to an olive plant that produces fruit for harvest between late October and mid-November in the Tuscany area of Italy and which is further distinguished by having heavy production and very good oil yield: 60-80% more than the minimum oil of 12% within 6 years, as well as resistance to low temperature. The mother tree is eighteen years old and was discovered in the Uzzand via Darrath-Pistaqa area, Italy with the following dimensions: height 8.2 feet (250 cm) and width 9.84 feet (300 cm). Seedlings were collected from around the mother tree.
This new invention relates to a new and distinct variety of olive tree from a seedling; was selected from a group of seedlings collected from around a mother tree in an olive orchard after 10 years of observation; vegetatively propagated in 2008 and exported to the United States. The cultivar names of the parent trees are not known. This new variety, ‘VAS-ONE’ has superior production with superior oil quality and prediction.